


not a normal child

by secondpurple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Child Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Uzumaki Naruto Character Study, five senses, no beta we die like the uchiha clan, this is what happens when you leave a child (one that the village hates) alone, well naruto's senses that are stronger than others'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondpurple/pseuds/secondpurple
Summary: Naruto would never call himself a normal child. He isn't afraid of the darkness because it doesn't do anything to him. He can see, smell, hear, taste, and touch better than others. However, that isn't the best ability.
Relationships: Konoha Citizens & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	not a normal child

**Author's Note:**

> my mind couldn't stop thinking about this so here's a very short story about the trauma naruto went through even before he became a ninja

Naruto knows darkness. He knows normal children are scared of it. However, when has he even been a normal child? No normal child is glared at. No normal child pays the bills. No normal child is sold spoiled food. No normal child is treated worse than the dirt beneath someone’s shoe. No normal child has to scream so loud  ( ~~in every fucking way~~ ) to get noticed. 

Maybe that’s why Naruto isn't scared of the darkness. It holds no disgust for him that he sees in adults' eyes. It doesn’t hold the caution that he sees in children’s eyes. It doesn’t hold any emotions. It is just there. The darkness reminds him of the ninjas with the animal masks that Naruto can sense. A positive outcome of his heightened senses. Although, all abilities have a positive and negative side to them. 

Naruto can see in the _dark_ better than most people. Naruto can see those _bruises_ on that child’s arm that she so desperately tries to hide in public. Naruto can smell the _wonderful_ scent of the ground after the rain has stopped. Naruto can smell the _sharp_ scent of blood on people. Naruto can hear the ~~soft~~ sound of his neighbor’s wind chimes. Naruto can hear the _booming_ sound of fireworks ( ~~ IT’S TOO LOUD MAKE IT STOP ~~ ). He can taste the _sweet_ taste of honey. He can taste the spoiled milk that makes him choke on how _bitter_ it is. The small ( ~~ too tiny damn it ~~ ) boy has trouble getting out of bed in the morning because of the _soft_ covers that comfort him. He can feel _every single touch_ ( ~~ many of them are made with bad intentions ~~ ). His ability is a blessing and a curse. 

Now, Naruto can think of two reasons he isn’t scared of the darkness. It doesn’t judge him and it doesn’t overload him. It just is there. Naruto knows he is not like normal children. Normal children are scared of the dark. For Naruto, the darkness is like a cloud just hanging above him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but that was kind of intentional on my part. i think naruto doesn't let anyone see his actual emotions. from a young age, he can see people don't like him. that caused him to act happy all of the time to mask his emotions. so, he doesn't spend that much time on his actual emotions. he is eager to feel happiness even if it's not real. fake it until you make it is his motto. i do hope he gets good therapy. anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
